Jason Liebrecht
|birthplace = Austin, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |first_appearance = Sonic Soldier Borgman: The Last Battle |areas_active = Austin Dallas Houston |active = 2004-present |status = Active }}Ernesto Jason Liebrecht (born July 11, 1973 in Austin, Texas, United States) is an American actor and voice actor whose done work for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. Some of his prominent roles include Syaoran Li in Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card and Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, Train Heartnet in Black Cat, Lavi and The Millennium Earl in D.Gray-Man, Rob Lucci in One Piece, Hei in Darker than Black, and Yato in Noragami. Career Liebrecht had a leading role in the indie film Home about which the Philadelphia City Paper said "The performances are uniformly strong, especially from winsome leads Liebrecht and Nicol Zanzarella," and for which he was nominated for best actor at the Trenton Film Festival. He also had a minor role (as Hey Now Kid) in David Byrne's film True Stories. He made a cameo as one of the "gang of four" in the indie film, Waking Life and is scheduled to play Jerry in the New York City premiere of Karla, a play by Steve Earle. He is a member of the Rude Mechs and was nominated for The Austin Critics' Table Awards "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy" for his performance in their production of Lipstick Traces. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Suburra: Blood on Rome'' (2017-present) - Aureliano Adami Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Principal Ench, TV Killer (ep. 17), Hubert (ep. 71), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Rob Lucci, Hattori, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''GetBackers'' (2002-2003) - Ban Midō (eps. 6-49) *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Kisaragi Saemon *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Train Heartnet *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Sentarō Shibata, Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Zen (ep. 13) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Ashley Links *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Radu Barvon *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Syaoran, Keefa (ep. 16) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Natsu Tanimoto "Hermit" (eps. 1-25) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Boy Student A (ep. 24) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Finnian *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Jeice *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Larcade Dragneel *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Karley *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Finnian *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Vampire Guard (ep. 8) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Big Bad Wolf (ep. 3a), Red Riding Hood (ep. 3a), Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Zeke Jaeger *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Champa *''Drifters'' (2016) - Orte Vice Commander (ep. 5) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Dabi *''Orange'' (2016) - Hiroto Suwa *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Shanahan (ep. 15) *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Mars *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Touda (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Syaoran Li *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 6b) OVAs & Specials *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Syaoran *''Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles'' (2009) - Syaoran *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Rob Lucci, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Tapion *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Mason Norfolk *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - Syaoran *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Guard *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Ryohei Jinnouchi *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Sōhei Fujii *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Rob Lucci, Additional Voices *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Finnian *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Rob Lucci, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Tapion External Links *Jason Liebrecht at the Internet Movie Database *Jason Liebrecht at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Austin-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Monster Island Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles